Aero's Adventure 1 The beginning
by Yakko 42
Summary: From the Game Aero The Acro Bat. Aero is a Bat who is trying to stop an evil clown from shutting down his circus.
1. Chapter 1: Aero

Aero The Arco Bat's Adventure:

The beginning 

Chapter 1:Aero

One day, on the day of the circus, two bat couples named: Charlie and Marsha were having a baby.

"This will be great, our son or daughter will be born and with so many bats around the cave." Said Marsha.

"It will be great to have our space and have our kid become a bat king." Charlie replied.

"Well we will have to wait and see." Marsha told her husband.

The two bats flew away and had their baby later in the afternoon.

"Aw, he is so cute." Marsha said.

"And he will be the king of the bats one day." Said Charlie.

"I will name him Aero." Marsha Said.

When Aero grew up….

"Mom, can I go out and play?" Aero Asked.

"Yes, go play with your friend. What was his name?" Marsha asked him.

"It's Benny mom." Aero answered.

"Well son I'm sure that you will like to play now." Charlie Said.

Aero went out to play with his friend Benny, they flew across that caves and rushed. Aero couldn't believe that he had a friend who liked him, Aero was then brushed on the head by Benny.

"You can't catch me!" Benny Shouted.

"Oh yes I can!" Aero Said, brushing is small black hair back.

"I'm going to win!" Benny Said.

But Aero made it first, he had beat Benny at his own game. But they had a good laugh.

"You are fast Aero." Benny Said.

"You were fast too." Aero replied.

Soon, they both saw that they had to go home with their mothers and help them hunt for food.

"Bye Aero have fun helping your mom." Benny Said.

"Bye, you too!" Aero replied.


	2. Chapter 2:Bat Napped

Chapter 2: Bat Napped

"Hold on to my belly." Marsha told her son Aero.

"Okay, I will." Aero said while he was upside down.

His mother told him to help her look down for food so they can eat later, but then a storm was headed their way.

"Oh no! Hold on tight Aero my son, we are going to have to pass the storm by going in it." Marsha said.

"Okay." Aero answered.

They flew through it, the mother tried hard to fly in it but it was too much. Aero felt like he couldn't hold on any longer, when the last part of the storm hit, Aero fell from his mom's belly and landed some where.

"Aero!" His mother Marsha yelled.

She looked all over for her son, but he was nowhere to be found, she headed back and told her husband that their son fell and he was lost.

"What! Our son fell, from the storm. There was no storm earlier!" Charlie Said in an angry tone.

"We have to find him" Marsha Said.

Aero fell into the trees and hit lots of branches, Aero finally landed with a big thud. And soon he fainted from the pain that he had taken when he hit the branches.

"Let's get him." Said The first Voice.

"Okay." The Second Voice answered.

"Take him away!" The third Voice Said with a great funny tone.

Aero was unconscious and didn't know where he was going, it was going to be a long trip for the young bat.

"Put him in here!" said Voice One.


	3. Chapter 3:The Circus

Chapter 3:The Circus.

Aero woke up later in a cage, he was in the circus with clowns. Then a clown came in and he told the bat that he was going to be in an act.

"What's your name funny looking white man." Aero asked.

"My name is…. RONALD MCDONLAD!" The Clown said in a happy tone.

"Are you a scientist?" Aero asked Ronald.

"No, I'm a clown." Ronald answered.

"What act am I doing?" Aero asked him.

"Your doing the cannon act, where you fly from the cannon and swing on the hooks and do a back flip over the water full of spikes." Ronald told him.

"But I'm only 5 years old and I can't do these tricks, can I just do something easy?" Aero asked him willingly.

"No, it's okay if your young and small. You can do this, I know you can. What's your name son?" Ronald asked Aero.

"My name is Aero, Aero the bat." Aero said.

"Ah, Aero the bat. Well now you can practice doing this act before the show." Ronald said.

"Okay." Aero said.

Aero started from the cannon and flew to the hooks and swung form them, he did a small back flip over the spiky water and landed perfectly on the ground standing up. He took a bow.

"See, you can do it Aero. Your talented, I will change your name to… Aero the Acro Bat!" Ronald said.

For a kid bat, Aero never knew that his name would change and that he had fame.

Later in the boss's department…

"We got money for his work and his deeds." Ronald said.

"Good, we have a money maker and the town for us to destroy." Said Edgar Ektor.

The clowns that were secretly tricking Aero were taking over the older bat's circus who came down to talk to Aero, but he stayed because he didn't want to tell the kid and that he would not understand him.

"Hey kid!" Said the older bat.

'Yes?" Aero answered while he was in his cage.

"You want to get out of here?" asked the bat.

"Why? Oh no! My mother will be worried sick about me! Mother! Mother! Mother!" Aero started to cry.

"Don't cry kid. Bats lose their mothers sometimes in storms or in bat fights." Said the older bat.

"But I got lost in a storm!." Aero sobbed.

"It's okay kid, it's okay. You will grow up and have new friends and become a circus master! Now what is your name kid?" Asked the older bat.

"My name is Aero, Aero the Bat. But you can call me Aero The Acro Bat!" Aero said cheering up.

"So you will be the next leader of my circus, those clowns took it over. They think that it's their circus and they're going to shut it down! Anyway my name is Fly Master The Bat!" He said.

"I will lead the circus! When I'm 15 or 20?" Aero said in surprise.

"Yes, and I will die when you become the leader and the new owner of the circus who can stop those clowns from ruining the circus, kid." Flyer Said.

Aero Saw that the gray bat returned to his cage and sat in there looking away sadly, he slept.

Later in the Years, Aero Grew bigger…

Aero was ready to stop the clowns from shutting down the circus. He looked very happy to stop them and take over the circus since their old leader died in his sleep.

Aero was small, but he was still ready to stop those clowns from taking over the circus. Aero swung and sprang like a pro. He was a good back flipper and he drilled clowns off their post when he approached them.

"Yeah! You take that you bad clown! And next time you will learn to never try and hit an acro bat with a baseball bat!" Aero Laughed as he did his other tricks.

"That bat is trying to stop us from shutting down the circus!" One Said.

"No! We must not let this bat stop us from doing what we are trying to do to this circus!" Edgar Ektor Said in a angry tone.

"How are we going to stop him?" The other clown asked.

"We will summon more clowns and get them more weapons like circus ball shooters and stuff like that to stop him." Edgar Ektor said with an evil smile.

The Clowns did their plan.

While Aero had is clown butt kicking skills, he came across a clown with a gun, shooting red balls at him form is gun. Aero jumped over them.

He drilled the clown's head, but he didn't fall or die. Instead he dodged the attack form Aero, he hit Aero and Aero flew. But Aero didn't give up.

Aero hit the clown right in the spot, the clown fell down the cliff and he hit the ground with a thud!

"Heh! Heh! Next time you won't do that will you? Never hurt a bat!" Aero said while laughing still.

"You can't stop us! You have to get to Edgar Ektor! Said a small Clown.

Aero hit him though.

The clowns didn't like Aero, now that he was out to stop them.

"Aero hit the first clown sir, he's not dead. But he's injured badly from a terrible fall." Said Daren The Clown.

"Daren, I need you to train the clown forces, I don't need a bat to come from a very far circus to defeat my plans, and if he comes to defeat me. Then I will kill him first, and then take over the circus!" Said Edgar Ektor.

Daren listened to his boss and went to summon more clowns at the fair.


	4. Chapter 4:The Adventure Begins

Chapter 4:

The Adventure Begins.

Aero went into the fair and saw that the ride weren't as normal as he thought it would be. The advanced clowns went towards Aero and they tried to hit Aero but the missed.

Aero drilled them over with his drill power, the clowns fell into the ride and the ride malfunctioning and the clowns screamed.

Suddenly Aero hears a voice.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck in this barrel! Oh some one help me!" The voice yelled out.

"I'm coming!" Aero replied to the bat cry.

"Oh you're here." Said the Blue Bat.

Aero tugged him out of the bars if the roller coaster.

"The clown dodged me when I was drilling them down, and then I got stuck." The Blue Bat explained.

"Yeah." Said Aero.

"What's your name? I'm Tumble The Bat.

"I'm Aero. Aero The Acro Bat!" Aero replied with a grin.

"So where are you going? To stop the circus from shut down? Tumble asked.

"Yeah, if you want to join my adventure then you have to have good drilling skills, and you can't miss a lot too." Aero told him.

"Yeah, about that. I can't drill very well." Tumble said sadly.

"Will then I'm on my own!" Aero said as he walked off to the rest of the fair grounds.

Aero walked passed lots of rides until he found a great roller coaster. Aero just had to ride it.

Aero got in and he was off, he never had rode on a roller coaster before, but this wasn't any fun roller coaster, it was a dangerous roller coaster and Aero couldn't escape it!

Aero had to duck over spikes and other things in his way, even the tunnels were trouble too. Aero has no attention to what was going on.

When the ride was finished Aero got off, there was silence and the clowns were not in sigh yet. Aero noticed that there were trees around him and he guessed that he was in the woods.

"Okay guys, on the count of three!" A clown said.

"We will pull him back and tie him up and then put him in this barrel and roll him down the hill of danger! Hahahahahahaha!" Donald Laughed.

As Aero was passing by the clowns pulled him in on three, Aero yelped.

"Hey what are you clown doing to me! Hey stop that! Ouch! Ouch! My wings!" Aero screeched.

The clown put him in the barrel and Aero started rolling down the dangerous hill, Aero had to do something or he will get killed by the spikes that was headed his way.

"Okay! Now I'm getting dizzy!" Aero said while rolling down the dangerous hill.

Aero moved around in the barrel until a super small clown ruins the plan and accidentally and the other clowns get mad at him.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HELP AERO GET OUT OF THAT BARREL YOU FAT HEAD!" The clown said angry.

Aero broke free form the barrel and the ropes snapped off him. Aero was drilling the clowns who did it.

"AHHH!" The Clowns Screamed.


	5. Chapter 5:The Dangerous Waterslide

Chapter 5:

The dangerous Water slide.

Aero was now headed for the rest of the forest, he almost made a jump when he fell into the water.

Aero was sliding into the spikes and he jumped over them just in time. Aero was on another dangerous ride of his life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aero screamed as he was sliding down the water Slide.

Aero had to find a way off of it. When the end was coming, Aero made a jump for it. He made.

Now Aero looked up and saw a place that was far away.

"Now to go and see that place up close." Aero Said as he saw that tumble was coming.

"Please can I go?" Tumble begged.

"No! I'm going to stop Edgar alone!" Aero said as he walked off.

Tumble watched happily because he was happy the Aero was going to stop a bad guy from his evil deeds.

Aero was on his way to the museum where the clowns try to stop him from taking back his circus.


	6. Chapter 6:The Battle For The Circus PT 1

Chapter 6:

The Battle for the Circus Part 1

As Aero entered the museum, the clowns came in and tried to stop Aero from ruining the plans.

But aero drilled them over, he drilled 45 clowns and they were not done yet because Edgar Ektor sent out the harder clowns on Aero.

Aero ran for his life, then suddenly Aero saw a sign on a door that said "TOP SECRET! DO NOT ENTER!"

Aero had to do something or he would become clown washed.

Aero ran to the door.

The clowns were on his tail, but Aero drilled up to dodge them and the clowns hit the wall of the door.

"Sir, I heard I banging on your door." Said Ronald.

"I guess those hard clowns failed to do what I asked them to do." Edgar Ektor complained.

Aero was happy that he was going to stop Edgar Ektor from ruining the circus, but what he didn't notice that his problems were getting deeper and deeper because Edgar Ektor was going to smash the circus with a wrecking ball and shut it down at the same time.

Aero entered the room of the Edgar Ektor's place.

"Hahahahaha! Aero your just in time to play a little game with me!" Edgar Ektor Laughed.

"What game! You better stop it Edgar or you will get it!" Aero Said in an angry tone.

"Never! And you can't stop me from smashing your poor little circus down now can you!" Edgar Ektor Said.

Aero had to stop him before it was too late, he saw that Edgar Ektor was running away in a clown machine with Zero, his sidekick.


	7. Chapter 7:The Battle For The Circus PT 2

Chapter 7:

The Battle for the Circus Part 2

Aero followed Edgar Ektor by drilling his way up and climbing on ladders to catch him, finally Aero hit his clown machine with his powerful drill.

Edger Ektor was mad and he took Aero and stapled Aero's wings to the wall with a stapler. Aero Screeched in pain as blood came out of his wings.

"Now that I have you where I want you I can finish my plan!" Edgar Said as he walked back to the wrecking ball machine.

But then Edgar heard a loud noise.

It was the sound of a Bat drilling in from the ceiling.

It was… Tumble The Bat! And he was ready to kick Edgar's butt with his drilling power, Edgar Ektor tried to get him out of the way.

"Your not going to take over here! Not while I'm here!" Tumble said in an angry tone.

"Tumble! Thank god your here to distract him for me." Aero said with a smile.

"Get off you stupid Blue Bat!" Edgar Ektor yelled.

Aero was putting his teeth into the staples to get them out of his wings, Aero was almost free when he saw that Edgar whacked Tumble away from him. Aero quickly got out of the staples and drilled Edgar onto the roof of the museum.

Aero drilled him off.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Edgar Screamed as he fell.

Aero put his hands to his ears waiting until he heard a loud thud. Edgar was defeated.

"Thanks Tumble for saving me back there." Aero said with a bigger grin.

"Your welcome, hey Aero!" Tumble called to him.

"Yeah?" Aero asked.

"I don't have a home anymore so I was asking, can I join your circus as another acro bat?" Tumble asked.

"Sure." Aero said.

They both walked back to the circus to work on there next act so they can make more of the fans of Aero happier than ever.

"Aero, I want to thank you for letting me stay here for a while." Tumble Said.


	8. Chapter 8:A Happy Ending

Chapter 8:

A Happy ending.

Aero was happy that Tumble was at his circus and that they were back from a long adventure.

Aero was on top of the roof of his circus tent, he was looking up in the sky and he saw his mother and father who faded in so that he can see them.

Aero also saw his old friend Benny, who was older and he had a crown on his head. Aero knew that he was the King of The Bats.

Tumble was practicing for his act, to make his fans happy too.

Then a bird came in and gave Aero a letter. It was a letter from Edgar Ektor. Aero read it and it read: "I'm not done with you yet Aero the Acro Bat! I'm still going to take over all of the circuses!" Aero ripped the note in half. He didn't want to have to fight Edgar Ektor again.

But he had to, he had to.

Aero walked back into the circus tent for some rest, he had a long adventure that it tiered him out.

Tumble was acting on his feet when he saw Aero sleeping in his cage. Aero's adventure was over now and nothing will ever stop him.

The End? Or is it?


End file.
